Forbiden lust
by Noku
Summary: Kizono Hitachin 18- A very quiet girl she has always been that way. She is short, pudgy and pale. She blushes so easily and thats what Tye loves about her. She usually prefers girls. Tye Hokage 23- A very outspoken, pervy kind of guy. He has had his eye on Kizono since the day he started working at the school. He is very tall, not muscular but toned with a tan skin tone.
1. Chapter 1

She sat that there tapping her pencil against her pouty pink lips. All the girls in her class completely infatuated with her teacher Dr. Hokage, all except her. She'd seen it all before the young teacher with the understanding of teenagers because of how close in age they are. And then she much preferred females to males. That was probably the main reason why she could just blow of the fresh, young teacher. He made flirtatious gestures and passes at her but she just blew it off as something he does to all of his female students. She sighed listening to him continue his lecture. She looked around the room and rolled her big dark eyes at the girls ogling their teacher. Her short hair, curly from her washing and not doing a thing to it that morning, falling effortlessly into her round face. She took a small curl between her fingers twirling it around and around several times. Dr. Hokage: "Ms. Hitachin… Is there something you'd like to add?" Kizono looked up at him and quietly spoke. Kizono: "peoples lives are constantly altered. Every day, weather they realize it or not. Changing the route they drive to a place is a way of altering their every day life." Dr. Hokage nodded and went back to his lecture. When he let the class go to their individual groups he went and sat next to Kizono casually speaking. Dr. Hokage: "Would you do me a favor?" Kizono nodded without asking what the favor actually was. Dr. Hokage: "would you mind decorating the board for culture club today?" Kizono perked up instantly. Kizono: "of course I would!" She said a little more excited. She felt warm flesh against her exposed thighs were her school skirt stopped. She looked down to see Dr. Hokage's hand resting there happily, her face flushed into a deep blush. She took another look at the young teacher. He was quite handsome his dark slicked back hair pulled into a neat ponytail, his skin tanned so perfectly and those eyes… Kizono shook her head realizing were she was an innocent smile on Dr. Hokage's lips. Kizono quickly came up with an excuse not to do the board. Kizono: "Maybe another day… I just remembered I have a job interview for five." Right as she finished her sentence the bell rang and she quickly grabbed her things retreating from the room.

He just grinned and shook his head. Dr. Hokage: "So innocent…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

The next day at school was free dress. Kizono wasn't feelings very well so she did nothing with her ever so wavy hair once again. She just threw on some eyeliner and since it was free dress a beanie that pulled her rancid look all together. Walking to her bus stop, her mind just wouldn't stop replaying the situation from yesterday over and over. No matter how loud she played her ear buds. 'Maybe it was an accident…' She thought, as she got closer to the bus stop, the bus pulled up across the street, just as she made it to the large street. Kizono: "Shit…" She spat dashing across the street to the bus, not realizing that Dr. Hokage's homework fell out of her folder she had been holding in her arms. The whole bus ride she stayed silent with her ear buds in. She just couldn't put up with the kids on her bus taunting today. When she got off the bus she was greeted by a few of her friends one of them being the girl she thinks is cute. She smiled slightly. And when the tall, dark haired girl hugged her, her breast pressing against her own, a deep red blush covered her pale cheeks. She pulled away covering her face, before waving and making her way to the school steps. Dr. Hokage was on morning duty and was greeting other students. She tried her best to get into the school doors with out him noticing her presence. Little did she know is that Dr. Hokage never missed her. Right as she reached the doors he turned and caught eyes with the sick girl. He flashed her one of his oh so perfect smiles, making Kizono's blush deepen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

She turned around quickly dashing into the school's doors. A guard called after her not to run all she managed was a head nod that went unnoticed. She made her way into the dinning hall running into her very protective older cousin. Well their birthdays were on the exact same day and same year, but Kizono was born at five in the morning while Nona at three thirty in the morning. So she had a whole hour and half on her. You could say that they were twin cousins. She smiled, embracing her cousin. Kizono: "Were have you been I haven't seen you around school much…" She trailed slightly and her cousin just smiled. Nona: "I'm always around… You just never see me because I'm always in such a hurry." Kizono smiled back at her cousin. Nona had something on her mind and Kizono could tell. It had been like that since they were in diapers. Kizono: "What's eating you No-Chan?" She asked a bit concerned, though she could just about read her cousin's thoughts her cousin was still very good at hiding her true feelings. Nona pulled her younger cousin to the side and spoke in a low tone only her and Kizono could hear. Nona: "What's up with you and Dr. Hokage?" A sly grin invading her lips and a dark blush covering Kizono's cheeks. She had just begun to forget about yesterday and the question that her all too clueless cousin just asked brought it all back. Kizono put on a confused face and looked back at her cousin. Kizono: "What are you talking about?" She asked in a genuinely unknowing tone. Nona saw that her cousin had not a clue what she was talking about so she dropped the subject and just smiled at her cousin. Nona: "Never mind I must have just over thought things." She hugged her cousin reassuringly. Kizono letting out a sigh of relief in her mind. As the day progressed the situation from yesterday seemed to just disappear from Kizono's mind. That is until she got to Dr. Hokage's class. She had him before lunch and last period. He always stood at his door greeting his student's. She anxiously fiddled with the fringe dangling from her cut off pant's legs, as she got closer to his classroom. 'Maybe today I should just skip his class today…' She looked down the hall oddly he wasn't standing at the door she went over her choices in her mind and decided it was a good day to skip and just have her cousin go to the office to tell them she was sick in the restroom. Then explain to Dr. Hokage in Heritage club after school that she'd been helping another teacher with some things in their classroom. I mean come on… He was NOT going to buy that'd she'd been sick and perked up right as school let out so that she could come to her beloved club. Then she remembered she had a very important piece of work she needed to get to him. So her plan for skipping went a rye. She stopped to make sure she had, had her paper. She didn't! She frantically began looking through her bag and binders for the paper. 'WHERE COULD IT BE?!' She thought as she searched. She just stood up and decided to skip any way since she didn't even have the paper. She made a dash for it and right-as she was about to turn the corner and be scot-free she heard an all too familiar male voice call her name. Dr. Hokage: "Kizono Hitachin…?" She winced hearing him say her full name and turned to look at him. Kizono: "Yes?" She answered innocently as if she wasn't about to ditch. Dr. Hokage: "You know Ms. Hitachin… My class is back here." Kizono walked defeated towards his classroom. Everyone's eyes on her as she went and took her seat. Dr. Hokage: "Now everyone please take out your home work." Kizono sighed and put her head down. Dr. Hokage saw that she wasn't well. Her usually pale nose was all red, she had dark bags beneath her eyes and her already pale skin was so pale that it was just about blue, but to the young teacher she was still perfect. He went around collecting the homework, he came to her desk last, but instead of the essay he assigned three days ago she handed him a neatly hand written note. He put it on the top of the stack of homework and began reading it. A mischievous grin ran across his lips as he put down the stack along with the note and began to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~

Dr. Hokage: "So how is everyone feeling about their essay's?" He looked directly at Kizono as she sat up and her cheeks filled with the darkest blush he'd ever seen on her face since he had first began teaching her. They locked eyes for a few minutes and the entire class took notice of this. She tore her eyes from his and to her laptop quickly opening it and pulling up her essay that she'd lost that morning. She opened her email and quickly sent it to him, with a sigh or relief. His phone went off with the familiar tone of an email. Dr. Hokage: "Thank you Ms. Hitachin and I will see you after class." Again she sighed and let her head fall to the desk for the rest of the period listening to the other students present their essays. Not once did she close her eyes, just kept her head down. Usually Dr. Hokage would have not allowed this, but he knew that she was sick and he knew her parent's were less than understanding. So he didn't bother her. The bell rang for lunch and she didn't move from her current position just kept her head down until she knew all of the other children from her class were gone from the room. She slowly sat up hearing no more footsteps and the door closing, a shiver crept up her spine seeing Dr. Hokage being the ONLY one left in the room. He walked over to her and spoke in a very seductive tone making her entire body shudder. Dr. Hokage: "Ms. Hitachin…. I like to talk about what happened yesterday." She was standing up and her body stiffened when he said that. Kizono: "w-what about yesterday? Me not paying attention during the lesson?" She nervously spoke and gave him a pathetic smile, beginning to fiddle with the rough fringe that dangled from her cut off pant leg. Kizono: "because in all actuality since I take you twice I had heard the same thing the day before so I had the notes and knew exactly what you were going to say, but I did hear everything you said…. Honestly Dr. Hokage." She looked up and Dr. Hokage's face was only inches away from hers. Dr. Hokage: "Honestly…?" She nodded, as his lips got closer to hers. She was frantic in her head. 'Why am I not stopping this?!' She thought quickly and changed the subject. Kizono: "The board… Still want me to do the board?" She spoke quickly and turned her attention the board in the back of the room. He took his finger and placed it on her chin turning her face back to his. Dr. Hokage: "There are several things I'd like you to do…" A deep blush covering her face once again. Kizono: "Dr. Hokage…" She spoke quietly. He grinned and kissed her lips softly and her eyes widened, as he pulled away. Dr. Hokage: Please just call me Tye… Zo-Chan…" Her big dark eyes glistening looking into his eyes. Kizono: "Tye…" The name slipped from her lips so perfectly. He gently ran his thumb over her cheek smiling. She smiled and managed a sniffle. Kizono: "Tye-Sama…" She spoke softly. As he leaned in again kissing her with more passion than she had ever experienced in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she gasped, he took the opportunity that her lips was opened and invaded her mouth. His tongue wrapped around hers gently massaging his against hers. She put her hands in his hair and took out his ponytail letting his hair curly black hair fly free as she ran her fingers and nails through his hair. He moved the kiss from her lips to her neck, gently sucking on it. A soft moan escaping her pale lips, he spoke against her neck. Dr. Hokage: "You're just so sweet... So sweet and so innocent." He chuckled before sinking his teeth into her neck. Kizono: "A-Ah…!" Normally a person would have covered Kizono's mouth to block her moans, but he loved them and had no intentions of blocking the, They were just plain intoxicating to him.


End file.
